


It’s hunger of a different kind

by hala_macaron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, day 2 of October prompts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hala_macaron/pseuds/hala_macaron
Summary: Day 2 : Hunger





	It’s hunger of a different kind

There is something

In the vast emptiness

In the void that has clawed into my soul

Damning me to thoughts so abhorrent

I call it hunger

For I don’t know what else it could be

It’s a beast

Huge, with sharp claws and sharp teeth

I could never see it

It was shrouded in the same void that had forced me into a soundproof bubble 

Which I could not escape from

No matter how hard I tried

And the first time I saw its teeth

I was petrified

Has it always been this big? 

No, not at all

When I was younger it was as big as a giraffe

( the biggest animal I could imagine at that time)

And when this void took hold of me

It was as small as a kitten

The first time I got a good look at it again

Was one 24th December 

When I wanted to wear a dress to a concert

I had never worn before

Though I quickly got shut down

My bra was not right

My breasts were showing too much

It was simply too revealing 

I cowered, as was norm

And dressed differently

Though bitterness remained

And I heard a roar

A straining

Claws scratching against floor

Making terrifying scraping noises

When I turned to get a look at it

Fear seemed to eviscerate 

It was huge indeed

Not formless, but not stable enough to pin down

Colourful

A work of art, so unfitting for this grey bubble

So very welcome 

It was screaming

Snarling

Baring its teeth

Straining against chains holding it down

When it looked at me it seemed to grin

Igniting a fire in my chest

I can hear it now

Louder, with every time 

Demanding a voice 

Demanding to be heard

To be understood 

Yelling for comfort

Art

Beauty

Diversity

War

It yearns for things it has been denied

Because of the chains that were put on its body 

On its spirit

Its soul

By others who did it

For its own good

Or so it had been told

It’s hunger

fire

curiosity 

It licks its jaw in anticipation 

For every day

A bit of defiance sparks in the middle of the void 

To paint it in other colours than nothingness

The chains will be broken

Bit by bit

By the being it’s attached to

A being so powerful

It learns to stand

Not to cower

Those days 

Are what it’s truly hungry for


End file.
